The Darhk Side
by Oliver McFly
Summary: When Ray invites Barry and Iris to the Waverider so they can bond over Nora issues, he doesn't expect a major kidnapping case. And neither does he expect Iris getting lost in time.
1. Chapter 1

Ray Palmer was feeling generally exhausted as he lay down in his bed, his hair uncombed and messy. It was what he called the midseason break, so currently, the Waverider wasn't going anywhere, since no ominous activity had been picked up yet in the timeline. After a year of fighting magical fugitives and surrendering his soul to a demon named Neron, he was happy to give his girlfriend, Nora Darhk, a permanent place on the Waverider. And yet, there was still something bothering Ray. Maybe it was the strange way his best friend, Nate Heywood, was acting around his other best friend, Behrad Tomaz, or maybe it was Nora's new fairy godmother powers. Whatever the case, Ray felt it was best to act natural on the Waverider, as he didn't want Sara Lance (the ship's captain) firing him. Along with Mick Rory, a reformed criminal who always called Ray "Haircut", they were the only original Legends members left. And yet, tensions were higher than ever between him and Sara, mainly because both were in relationships. Not wanting to go talk to Sara or embrace the fame he now had due to changing world views on magic, Ray was delighted to see a FaceTime request from his good friend, Barry Allen. Ray was surprised to see he looked kind of sad.

"Barry, are you alright?" Ray asked him, wondering what could be on his mind.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. All speedy and perky like usual…" Barry replied, though the tone was definitely the complete opposite.

"No, you're not," Ray replied. "Something is seriously up."

"Hey, Ray!" Nora called from the hallway. "I think Gideon detected something wrong in the bridge…"

"Be there in a minute, Nora," Ray replied, not wanting to inform her of Barry's strange condition. He thought he heard Iris crying in the background. "What's up with her?"

"Well…" Barry said. "You were just talking to Nora, and that has a lot of emotional strain for us right now,"

"Oh right...weren't you visited by your daughter Nora from the future?" Ray asked. "I seem to remember Oliver mentioning that…"

"Yeah, but now," Barry replied. "She's, uh, dead. So it's putting a lot of stress on me and Iris. I think it's best you don't make any mention of your girlfriend.

"She's not exactly…" Ray moaned.

"You having Nora issues too?" Barry asked, immediately forgetting what he had just said.

"Yeah, you see…" Ray sighed. "A couple of weeks or so ago, this witch we were fighting, Tabitha, transferred her so-called "Fairy Godmother" powers to Nora. Now she has that along with her pre-existing witch powers, and I'm afraid it could consume her.."

"I know what you mean," Barry said. "A similar situation befell my Nora recently…"

"Maybe you and Iris should come here, since we're both dealing with similar Nora issues," Ray said.

"Love that, dude, I'll be there in a...flash," Barry joked.

"Oh, Barry," Ray replied. "Even when your wife and you are going through a lot of stress, you still manage to make people smile,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Nora made her way back towards the bridge, she called to Sara, "Uh, Captain Lance, why did I hear Gideon's voice say…" Much to her shock, however, the figure in the captain's chair was not Sara. The huge earrings and bushy black hair were a dead giveaway.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Nora asked.

"I wish I knew," Charlie said, in a strangely different voice. Had she shapeshifted? "But I am not Charlie!"

"Then, who are you?" Nora asked, startled. "Where's Sara, and Charlie, and Mick, and Constantine…" The woman didn't respond, but instead turned around. She was not a member of the Legends. She did look vaguely familiar, though, and was holding an arrowhead-shaped object. A soul coin reading "Damien Darhk." Finally, Nora remembered. The girl Constantine had tried to save from Hell.

"Astra Logue…"

"At your service, Ms. Darhk,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, this place looks even more colorful than I remember," Barry said, as he and Iris stepped onto the Waverider.

"The cheeriness still makes me think of her," Iris groaned.

"Iris, even if erasing Cicada moved my disappearance earlier, knowing this can help us maybe make sure to have Nora before that…" Barry tried to reassure her.

"I don't want us to want us to rush everything," Iris complained. "You have no idea the toll of this, Barry,"

"I'm sorry, bad time?" Ray asked, as he finally emerged from his room.

"No, not at all," Iris said, trying to cheer up. "I was a bit unclear why you invited us here anyway…"

"My girlfriend's been having real trouble lately, but also I wanna hang out. I think everybody's sleeping today," Ray explained.

"That's very suspicious," Barry replied. "Ray, you and Iris go check to see if anyone fell asleep on the bridge, I'll go check their rooms,"

"Alright," Iris replied as Barry left. "Ray, are you gonna shrink down or something?"

"Nah, Iris, pretty sure everybody's normal size,' Ray laughed. As the two of them made their way to the bridge, however, they were in for a shock. There was debris scattered all around, including Charlie's earrings, Sara's "White Canary" costume, a red substance, and Mick's heat gun.

"Either Mick's been playing games with everyone's stuff," Ray said.

"Or we're dealing with a kidnapping," Iris replied.

"There's still hope for the former, as Barry is checking the rooms," Ray replied.

"Does Rory actually do weird stuff like that?" Iris asked.

"He writes romance novels, not a bad place to go from there," Ray pointed out.

"What's going on here, Haircut?" A gruff voice asked from behind the captain's chair.

"Mick!" Ray exclaimed, running over to see him.

"What's Red's girlfriend doing here?" Mick asked.

"Wife, actually. And she's here because…" Ray began.

"Because you noticed there was a big wreck in the bridge, and everyone's gone," Iris finished.

"I'm not really sure what was happening," Mick said. "A demon woman came in and she started talking to Haircut's girl. And then I went down to sneak a closer look at what this woman had in her box, then I looked up and Haircut's girl is rampaging wildly through the Waverider. I quickly ducked into the medbay…"

"Okay, that's really weird. Mick Rory doesn't usually make long speeches," Ray replied, shocked.

"Okay, fine, you got me," "Mick" said, turning into Charlie. "I don't bloody know why this woman didn't do nothin' but steal my earrings and send Nora rampaging to find everyone else."

"Wait, Amaya?" Iris asked, confused.

"No, Iris," Ray sighed. "Amaya went back to 1942. This is Charlie, who prefers to be in Amaya's form, but still shapeshifts for fun,"

"So, she's a shapeshifter?" Iris asked.

"I bloody well am, where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Wait, that gives me a good idea," Iris said, although not liking how she clearly wasn't Amaya.

"Yes?" Ray asked.

"What if," Iris said. "She only wanted people with human DNA, for some sort of experiment?"

"Well, that would answer why they were taken," Ray replied. "But still, we gotta find out exactly who this woman is, and where she took them,"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barry didn't understand. Mona, Mick, Nate, Behrad, Constantine, and Sara all had empty rooms. The only ones seemingly untouched were oddly Nora's and that "new Amaya", or Charlie, as the photos called her. Even worse, there seemed to be some kind of meta-dampening tech, as his speed was failing him. He looked over at Nora's room, although the name still made him feel upset, he knew that there were more pressing matters at hand. After all, it wasn't like this Nora was the kid of him and Iris. Looking through the photos, he noticed that there were quite a lot of images of her father, Damien Darhk. Each picture had a word written in Arabic on them. Barry wrote them all in the order they were stacked, until he had the following message: waliday aleaziz , aldhy duhana binafsih min ajl shaytan. 'atamanaa tariqatan la'iihya'ik. sihr alfaris al'aswad sawf yaeish ela alrghm min lay. min khilaliin , sa'uwajih ruhik. hifz eumlat rawhak min aljahim.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am positive, Dr. Palmer. The message loosely means Nora will channel the spirit of the Black Knight through herself," Gideon said for the fourth time as Ray, Charlie, Barry, and Iris sat in the still messy bridge.

"The "Black Night" is clearly her father," Iris said. "But how does she intend to do it, and who's the woman?"

"I'm not sure Nora's truly working for the woman," Barry said.

"You're not biased because her name is Nora, are ya?" Charlie asked.

"Not at all," Ray assured Charlie. "I know Nora really well, she must be possessed,"

"Well, who are some evildoers who'd want to go after you guys?" Barry asked. "All we have is Thawne, and he's not likely to remember going after you…"

"When was this Thawne guy after you, Rage?" Charlie teased.

"Two years ago, but we're getting sidetracked," Ray said.

"Obviously John-O's pal who he tried to save from Hell," Charlie replied.

"I don't even remember her name, come to think of it," Ray replied.

"You have some serious catching up to give us," Barry said, laughing a bit.

"Okay, well, Sara got revived by Constantine, expert magic demonologist in 2015, later, he showed up to help us fight a demon named Mallus…" Ray began.

"Not what they meant, mate," Charlie interrupted. "He only became all weird and stuff as a bloody demonologist because he sentenced a little girl to Hell,"

"That still seems so...complicated," Iris said. "The part about Sara being resurrected makes me wonder if there's hope for Nora…"

"Technically, Nora was erased like I erased Flashpoint, but we can still get her back somehow," Barry said.

"At least I have my newspaper," Iris replied. "So do you guys know why this woman would want to turn…." She began to cough. "Your girlfriend bad?"

"Now she's an adult," Ray remembered. "And I'm afraid she could follow in Neron's footsteps."

"What exactly did Neron do?" Barry asked. "I mean, to her?"

"Neron promised Nora a chance to revive her father, but there is a problem," Ray said.

"Yeah, according to Ray here, Damien Darhk's body was destroyed to host the demon Mallus." Charlie explained. "Soul's alive, but where's he gonna find a new one, mate?"

"Maybe she needed everyone's DNA to make a new host body for Darhk," Iris explained. "But we need to focus on the task at hand,"

"Would explain why she didn't take me," Charlie said. "Gideon, who's the woman we're looking for?"

"Her name is Astra Logue, Ms. Jiwe," Gideon said.

"I am not Amaya Jiwe," Charlie sighed. "Though I can impersonate her well,"

"Again, off-topic," Barry said. "We need to find where she is,"

"Before we do that, I have to ask," Iris said. "Is your Nora from the future?"

"Yes. Her present-day self is 16, orphaned, and living with Mallus inside her," Ray said.

"I get Oliver killed Damien, but how did her mother die?" Iris asked.

"She was shot by this dude named Lonnie Machin," Ray replied. "Led to Nora being put in the loony bin."

"I wonder if Astra is tricking Nora, and this isn't to save her bloody dad after all," Charlie suggested.

"That just gives us all the more reason to find her," Iris replied.

"And of course, get the other Legends back," Barry said.

"That includes Nora," Ray was quick to remind everyone. "Gideon, where is Astra Logue?"

"I am afraid Ms. Logue's last known location is a place that is not part of time, where you have been before, Dr. Palmer. Not the Vanishing Point," Gideon said.

"Please tell me we're not going where I think we're going," Charlie moaned.

"You better buckle up," Ray chuckled, turning to the other three. "We're going to Hell,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you have them?" Nora asked Astra, as they sat in a table in a Hell Dungeon.

"Because I need their items to craft your father a new body," Astra said.

"But they're my friends. You can't just kill them," Nora protested. Astra took a knife out, and held it to Nora's neck.

"You will do as I say, or I will kill them and you as opposed to weakening them a lot," Astra threatened.

"I don't see how any of this will save my dad," Nora protested.

"I am constructing a new body for your father. But first, I need the hairs of a person who is damaged internally and the skin of a person damaged externally, the teeth of a werewolf, the cells of a magician, like the man who damned me to Hell, and one of the totems of Zambezi that destroyed the last remain of your father's original body after Mallus assumed his true form…" Astra explained, pushing Nora down.

"That's not a wise way to work with somebody," Nora growled as she got up.

"Who said you were gonna work with me?" Astra asked menacingly, pulling a device out of her bag.

"Don't you dare…" Nora said. Astra shot her with the device.

"Nora, you will do as I say," Astra laughed.

"Yes, yes I will," Nora said.

"Torture the Legends," Astra commanded.

"Whatever you say," Nora said, going over to Sara and pulling her hair.

"Nora, why are you doing this?" Sara asked, confused.

"You think you're the strongest woman ever, but you're not. You're so weak," Nora grumbled.

"Nora, no, stop!" Sara yelled as Nora hit her repetitively. "What did you do to her, you monster?"

"I fixed her!" Astra yelled, shooting Sara with a silencer pistol.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Yikes," Barry said. "You saying this messy town with fires burning everywhere is Hell?" The Waverider's jumpship had been utilized to get there.

"Afraid so," Ray replied. "Not as dreary as I imagined, but still terrible. While possessed by Neron, I was stuck here and hurt…"

"Yes, you told us Nora tried to free you, but Constantine went for Astra instead." Iris replied.

"I think shapeshifting is in order, mates," Charlie said. She took on a form similar to Astra.

"Hello, Astra," A demonic figure called. "Who are those two?"

"These three…" Charlie looked over to see Barry was gone. "Sinner of Centium City, Iris West-Allen, please go east to find the prison. It's Barry...very high-security,"

"As you wish," Iris replied, realizing that Charlie was using a secret code to make her go find Barry. As she searched for the area of Hell where Barry had taken the jump ship, she heard the demon talking to Charlie about Astra one day ruling Hell. Charlie replied that she would love too, and she had to escort Ray to his prison cell. Iris wasn't sure if Charlie and Ray would be safe, but knew the best option was now to find Barry.

"Barry, what the heck?" Iris asked once she finally found the jumpship, where Barry was trying to time-travel.

"Oh hey, Iris. Sorry, I was testing my new ability," Barry said.

"Barry, I love you, but certainly that's no way to act when your friends are in danger!" Iris snapped.

"Look, Iris, I'm sorry," Barry said. "But Hell honestly freaks me out, and I thought this jumpship would be good to carry with my speed strength ability…"

"Barry, that's interesting and all, but you clearly looked like you were going to get home." Iris admitted.

"To tell you the truth, Iris, I was gonna jump this ship back, then speed with you back to Hell." Barry explained.

"Barry, while that sounds interesting…" Iris began. "You don't do this to your friends. And besides, who's to say everyone will be able to survive this new kind of time-travel after being accustomed to the Waverider?"

"You may have a point, Iris," Barry said as he sat back. Iris sat down in the jumpship and closed the door.

"Tight squeeze in here," She laughed. "So, do you regret your idea?"

"Of course, but I don't regret this," Barry said, leaning into kiss Iris. However, he accidentally hit a strange button, which caused a mad spinning in the jumpship.

"What's happ…" Iris asked, but suddenly, light enveloped them, and soon the jumpship (and its two occupants) was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

As Charlie and Ray were looking for Astra's dungeon, they ran into Astra herself.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Astra asked. "Clearly invaders...maybe the two Legends I didn't kidnap?"

"Why's that matter to you?" Charlie asked.

"Because you have my look," She laughed. Ray, thankfully wearing his Atom suit, managed to shrink down and hide in a corner. He watched Astra kick Charlie over and drag her to a room. Ray followed, and was dismayed and shocked to see Behrad, Sara, Mick, Mona, Nate, and Constantine all beaten up and tied to the wall with tape over their mouths to prevent them from speaking. However, they still were making grunting noises. A hooded man arrived as Astra began tying up Charlie amidst her screams. Ray watched in horror as he walked to each one, placing a burning match under each body. He walked to Sara first. "Sara Lance," He said in a deep voice that had to be modulated. "Her whole family is dead, and she keeps coming back to life. I think she wants to die and be with them one more time..." He then walked over to Mick. "Mick Rory, burned his family alive. So many scars, and yet he's writing romance novels. He's gone so soft and fire-loving, he should burn himself next." Then, he went over to Nate. "Poor Nate Heywood, broken heart twice, neither remembers him...shocked he still lives." The man then approached Constantine. "Yet another sob story, as he damned a girl to hell…" After that, he came to Mona. "Fell in love with a monster, can turn into one, but doesn't want too. Pathetic." Finally, he walked over to Behrad, and touched the place where his totem had once resided. "Poor man should have died, but these dumb Legends ruined everything…" He then whipped out a gun, not even wanting to go to Charlie, but Astra ran to him and put it down.

"Do not shoot them yet," Astra said. "First, show them your true identity,"

"Fine, I will," The man laughed menacingly as he reached for his hood.

"Damien Dahrk!" Everyone still conscious gasped, as the man who was about to kill them finally revealed himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000""Iris? Iris?" Barry asked, as he awoke in massive pain inside the smashed jumpship. Iris was lying next to him unconscious, but Barry managed to escape. He noticed an oncoming car. "Where even are we?" As the car smashed into the jumpship and Barry screamed for Iris, Barry suddenly found himself becoming translucent. He looked at the image of Nora with her father at a train station, and realized her head was gone, as if she was being erased from existence. "It's the dawn of..." Barry began, but disappeared before he could finish his sentence. The woman driving the car, Ruve Adams, as well as Iris were shortly taken to the hospital after some witnesses reported it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Iris awoke, she was surprised to find herself lying alone in a white bed in a straitjacket. There appeared to be some sort of heart monitor, and she was in a cement-walled room. A middle-aged man in a white coat arrived. Iris tried to speak, but found it hard.

"Excuse me, sir," She finally managed. "But where am I?"

"You're in Starling General Hospital, ma'am. You had some sort of automobile accident," The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Jones, and you are…"

"Uh, Iris…" Then Iris blanked. What was her last name? It then hit her. She didn't know who she was aside from Iris, where she was from, her family, there were no memories. The only other thing she could remember was a voice, a male one saying "This is the dawn." "Dawn. Iris Dawn."

"Ms. Dawn, you were in an automobile accident yesterday. The person who you crashed with, Ruve Adams, sadly passed away. Her injuries were far worse than yours, you seem to have suffered some head trauma, but that is all. You'll be here a few more days to heal." Dr. Jones explained. "Is there anyone you want me to call?"

"No, I don't know anyone. Or remember anything…" Iris muttered.

"I see," The doctor said, shocked. "You seem to be suffering a strange case of amnesia. Best option for you is to start a new life."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris decided to get a job at the Starling City Newspaper, where she made some new friends. She also bought her own apartment. One day while walking home from work, she came across a man with piercing blue eyes and bright white hair. Iris felt something familiar in the man. Maybe he could help her find out who she was.

"Hello, can I help you?" The man asked. He had a somewhat humorous tone to his voice, which Iris absolutely loved.

"Uh, yes. My name's Iris, and I…" She began to get nervous, and whipped out one of her newspapers. "Was hoping to sell you this, and do you want a coffee?"

"You're a very charming woman," The man laughed. "I don't mind if I do. Name's Damien Darhk."


	6. Chapter 6

Barry yawned as he woke up in his bed. He was surprised to see a mass of dark hair next to him, as opposed to his wife Caitlin's reddish brown. There could only be one explanation. Still, it couldn't be true. He had seen _her _get shot by that Lonnie Machin guy for her resemblance to Star City's ex-mayor. "Iris?" He asked. But when she rolled over, it was just Caitlin with her hair dyed.

"Nope, it's me," Caitlin sighed. "Barry, Iris is dead. You need to move on…"

"Hard to move on when the irises of my wife's eyes are so beautiful," Barry said, a bit disappointed. "What's with the black hair?"

"I'm testing if Killer Frost will still get white hair if I dye it. Also, I love you," Caitlin said.

"Well, I love you too, but don't try to remind me of Iris," Barry pleaded.

"I won't, Barry," Caitlin said. "Anyways, you should get to work,"

"Thanks, I will," Barry said, giving her a kiss. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born so she could return to work too. At least with Dinah's sonic screams, Ralph's stretchiness, and Rene's tech training he'd received from Cisco, they were well equipped to go out in the field.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Ray was delighted being at his birthday party with his fellow full-time and Part-time teammates, Mick Rory, Wally West, Damien Darhk, Mona Wu, Laurel Lance, Sara Lance, Oliver Queen, John Constantine, Behrad Tomaz, Charlie, and Nate Heywood. His wife, Felicity, was currently absent.

"It's so nice to be a year older, eh, Ray?" Behrad asked, as he put his totem on him.

"Definitely is," Ray replied. He was growing some beard stubble so he and Behrad could pass for twins.

"My wife Iris never threw me any sort of party," Damien said. "At first, she was a wonderful lady, but I eventually became too blindsided by my own ideas that I let her get possessed by Mallus to make her more evil, which alienated our daughter, Dawn,"

"Oh, Damien," Laurel laughed. "For a guy who thought he killed me once, you sure love weaving your family into everything,"

"I'm glad I got to know you, Laurel. All of you. I've become a much better man than one who targets those always returning Lance sisters…" Damien replied.

"I'm sad Malcolm and Felicity couldn't make it," Oliver says. "Though what Iris did, saving Malcolm while on that island, was somewhat annoying, we've come to respect him. Excited to see their daughter, Mia,"

"So what are you and Blackie naming your child?" Mick asked Oliver.

"Thomas Robert Lance," Oliver replied. "Laurel and I think that's only fitting,"

"Anyone else think Rory's nicknames are a bloody nuisance?" Constantine asked.

"Nobody asked you, John," Mona laughed.

"Guys, look out!" Sara yelled.

"Time quake?" Behrad asked.

"No, worse…" Sara said, pointing to a strange commotion out the window. "We almost ran over those people...not sure why Damien wanted us to get the Waverider a car disguise,"

"Maybe we could ask him, if he was here," Wally said.

"That's peculiar," Laurel said. "Oliver, Wally, come on, let's go search for him. We need to figure out why the phrase "run over" has such a negative connotation."

"Already on it," Wally said, speeding away.

"Used to that yet, Ollie?" Laurel laughed.

"Can't say I am," Oliver said, as they exited the Waverider.

Behrad noticed Ray seemed to be feeling down. "You okay, bro?"

"I was just thinking what happened to Damien's daughter, Dawn, where could she be…" Ray said.

"Oh, I remember…" Sara said. "That guy who impersonated Diggle while chasing after us in the timestream? Ended up having a kid with Lyla, named him Eobard, since that's his name, Eobard Thawne…"

"Poor Diggle, actually thinks Eobard is his kid…" Ray replied. "But what's that to with Dawn?"

"According to Red, Thawne killed Dawn. But that was some future gang-banger." Mick explained.

"So where's the present Dawn?" Ray asked.

"I assume she bloody went into hiding…" Charlie said.

"We can just use Gideon," Sara pointed out.

"I feel like we could go pay Diggle a visit…" Ray said.

"Still with Eobard Thawne Jr.? Highly dangerous…" Nate joked.

"Keep your conspiracies to yourself," Sara demanded. "But why do we have to see him?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ray asked. "He clearly knows what went on on the island of Lian Yu, but I don't believe his story about Dawn dying in the explosion now that we've seen her in the future with Barry and Iris."


	7. Chapter 7

"When's Caitlin coming back, Hoss?" Rene asked Barry once he finally entered S.T.A.R. Labs.

"In a few weeks. Any meta attacks lately?" Barry asked.

Dinah glanced at the comms. "Nope."

"I feel so weird," Barry said.

"Maybe you're still thinking about Dawn." Cisco reminded him. "She is a lot like Iris.."

"What if Iris survived? And had a child in the future…" Barry asked.

"You know what that would mean though, right?" Cisco laughed.

"That Iris went back and time and met Damien Dahrk…" Barry began, too astonished.

"Come to think of it, all the pieces matched. If you remember, Iris' body never got an autopsy because it was misplaced and Laurel's body was found instead, when Laurel is alive and well?" Dinah asked.

"So what you're saying is some sort of synthetic Laurel and death-faking Iris are all part of this convoluted plan?" Barry asked.

"Think about it, Hoss. Remember when Ricardo Diaz guy framed Damien Dahrk's wife, Iris, which I don't think is a coincidence, so she disappeared…" Rene said.

"Maybe she went to that island Oliver was on, or died, but come to think of it, I've never really seen Oliver's predecessor as mayor of Star City myself. Yet Iris was killed…" Barry began, only for the others to glare at him. "Sorry, allegedly killed for resembling Darhk's wife, and she was also named Iris…"

"Ralph would be proud of your detective work," Dinah laughed.

"I hope he gets back soon," Barry replied.

"So what do we do now? I assume not fight metas, Hoss?" Rene asked.

"If you're gonna say get to Lian Yu, Barry, may want to rethink that," Cisco said. "My powers are gone, and last time I checked, you couldn't superspeed us all at once,"

"Actually, I did unlock a new ability," Barry admitted. He grabbed the chairs Cisco, Dinah, and Rene were sitting in, then sped so fast, he lifted them all up with ease.

"A speed strength ability, fascinating," Dinah admitted. "You sure you can travel us 7000 miles though?"

"Nothing's impossible, Dinah. Nothing's impossible."

00000000000000000000000000000000

As the Legends approached Diggle's house, they started debating what to say.

"Should we just ask him what happened in October 2015?" Sara asked.

"Won't he be confused?" Ray asked. "That was before your resurrection, and I was there…"

"If Haircut was there, why does he not remember?" Mick asked.

"Oh, I remember hearing from Team Arrow about a period from October 2015 to May 2016," Ray said. "But it's funny, because Laurel clearly died and Iris survived, Darhk's wife was named Ruve Adams, and she wasn't an ally of Team Arrow…."

"You might be bloody on to something, mate," Charlie replied. "Now, let's go speak with this other John…"

"Not you," Sara said, pulling Charlie away and knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Diggle asked.

"Diggle, it's us, the Legends. What do you know about the days before…" Sara paused to catcher her breath. "The months before and after my resurrection, including my time as a Legend?"

"Ah, yes," Diggle said, taking a step back. "As you know, a criminal mastermind came to us, by the name of Damien Darhk."

"Yet you forget he's our friend now…" Nate began.

"I know, but at the time he was...you nuts shouldn't even be surprising me at this point. He was pure evil, but his wife was in fact a very compassionate woman with a strangely familiar appearance…" Diggle explained.

"Her name wasn't Ruve, was it?" Ray asked. 'Was it something else, like Isis, Eris…"

"I see what's going on here. You think Dahrk's wife is a time aberration. I admit, she does look like Barry's Iris…" Diggle replied.

"What else happened?" Charlie asked, springing up from nowhere.

"Amaya?" Diggle asked, confused.

"Uh, yes," Charlie replied, putting on an American accent. "I didn't want anyone to know I was British…" She was honestly getting tired of the "Just looks like her" crap, and wanted the story to continue.

"Anyways, Iris and Damien had a daughter…" Diggle said, noticing a somewhat grossed-out look on everyone's faces. There was no spoken response, however, so he continued. "Her name was Dawn, and Iris cared for many people, but especially Dawn. This estranged her and Damien, it was almost as if she was gaining the memories of another person. And for some reason, she felt compelled to join Team Arrow in secret. She helped us so much, even took a blow for Felicity, paralyzing her from the waste down. Iris initially turned down Curtis' offers to help her, but did help him make a material to clone all of us. This was because Iris began to have future visions, sort of akin to Cisco's powers. She used the Team Arrow clones to go out on the field, and it just so happened that one time when Laurel's clone was out on the field, Damien killed the clone. Somehow, Iris aged down several years shortly after Laurel's death, and she started becoming cold. While on Lian Yu, upon her second husband Adrian Chase's suicide, she was infected by Mirakuru and became the first of us to make it back to Star City. We had to train her, and accepted that Iris was her niece and she had taken on Iris' more youthful look with identity transmogrification tech. Eventually, Ricardo Diaz impeached her position as mayor, and she exiled herself on Lian Yu for good."

"So, let's discuss," Sara said. "According to Ray, some events don't line up with his or Charlie's memories."

"Exactly," Charlie said. "I've bloody heard you say a million times how you miss your sister,"

"So, in your alternate reality-" Sara began.

"This is the alternate reality, Sara, I know it…" Ray argued.

"Anyways, as I was saying, what was this Ruve woman like? Certainly not as compassionate or creative to not save Laurel…" Sara said.

"Well, as Oliver said, Ruve is supposed to be cruel, she cared only for her daughter and Damien," Ray said. "Was later killed by Lonnie Machin, but Damien had already killed Laurel…"

"Reminds me why I wanna kill Damien next time I see him," Sara grumbled. "So, Ruve did not live to marry Adrian Chase, making Oliver mayor," Ray continued. "Albeit earlier than in this timeline, in which he wasn't impeached. I'll develop a hypothesis for the return of my memories at a later time…"

"So Oliver and Felicity never broke up there, fascinating," Diggle replied. "Yes, I'm still here,"

"We gotta bloody find Iris and restore time to normal!" Charlie exclaimed, ignoring Diggle.

"To do so, don't we have to go to Lian Yu though?" Mick asked.

"Yes, but first, we need Laurel, Oliver, and Wally. After all, I'm trading his sister's life for my sister's if this is true," Sara said, beginning to tear up.

"Everything will be fine," Nate said.

"Yay, plane trip!" Mona exclaimed, while Mick just grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

As they finally approached Lian Yu, Barry gave Caitlin (who had come along for the ride as well) a kiss, but then pulled back at the last minute.

"What was that for, Barry?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"Well," Barry admitted. "I know our Iris is alive. And while technically, I never married her, I know I was destined too. So maybe we should split up for now…"

"Barry, you're talking like you're from an alternate timeline," Caitlin moaned.

"Yes, of course!" Barry realized. "It's all coming into place! I was keeping those memories suppressed by new ones, but, the truth is, I'm NOT your Barry."

"Not our Barry?" Cisco asked. "Everyone, back up," He said to Dinah, Rene, and Caitlin. He then whipped out a gun.

"Wait!" Barry exclaimed, as he saw his best friend aiming a gun towards his neck. "I'm _a _Barry! From another timeline...remember Flashpoint? It happened again…"

"You better not have killed my parents this time," Cisco grumbled, tightening his grip.

"What? No!" Barry exclaimed, drawing a diagram on the chalkboard he had in his pocket. "Look, a woman came and kidnapped the Legends except Ray and Charlie, and Iris and I came to the rescue. We ended up in a fight though, because of my new ability, and crashed the jumpship. I abandoned Iris and sped to the future, where I was overwhelmed by new memories of marrying Caitlin."

"So, what you're saying, Hoss, is that we're definitely gonna find her here, and you're a version of you actually married to Iris?" Rene asked.

"Yep," Barry replied. "Also, you and Dinah are on Team Arrow, not Team Flash, since Laurel died…"

"I can't comprehend Laurel being dead, even if we are Team Arrow members there," Dinah replied, still disbelieving.

"Ironic, considering the only "Laurel" the real you has ever known is a formerly psychopathic woman who you were initially enemies with," Barry laughed.

"Listen, Hoss," Rene snapped. "Why don't you understand that we ARE the real us? We just have slightly altered circumstances! See why we may not want to join you?"

"If it's any consolation, I believe you now, Barry," Cisco admitted. "But Oliver was stuck here for 5 years, what's to say it won't take us a while to find Iris?"

"Furthermore, Barry, is our kid just what the Legends call a time aberration?" Caitlin asked angrily.

"Afraid so…" Barry said. "We know what Ralph would do,"

"Stay on-topic!" Dinah exclaimed. "But anyways, Ralph would scout out all the possible locations.."

"Dinah, I bet when Ralph gets back from vacation, you're gonna kiss him," Rene teased.

"Still haven't moved on from the murder of my boyfriend from the very woman we're looking for," Dinah replied. She wasn't too knowledgeable of the multiverse concept.

Cisco sighed. "This is not the time for drama," He then noticed an oval object with the name "Dawn Darhk" on it, and picked it up. It felt like a rock.

"This stone just proves my theory," Caitlin realized. "That Dawn Darhk is very important in this case,"

"Another aberration," Barry sighed. "As far as we know, she's not a rumor. Like those rumors about Diggle…"

"You sure those are rumors?" A voice that was unmistakably that of Eobard Thawne said.

"Thawne?" Barry asked, surprised, as his troublesome nemesis materialized before him. "But how?"

"I escaped 2049 and found you had been replaced by a version of you from the old universe that this one- I'll call it Irispoint- replaced, so I tracked you down here," Thawne laughed. "And just so you know, John Diggle Jr. is my kid. I facially transmogrified him to look like this random kid, Connor Turner,"

"John isn't going to be happy!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"That's okay, this doesn't concern him anyway. Just an old friend needing a favor." Thawne smiled a big Wells smile.

"Hey, don't forget me, boss!" Another voice, clearly belonging to Malcolm Merlyn, exclaimed.

"What are you, an Evil Time Syndicate?" Cisco asked, not seeming as good at naming things lately.

"Something like that...so will you help?" Merlyn begged.

"We'll get you get back to Hell!" Dinah exclaimed, utilizing her sonic scream to knock them out.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"So, here we are, Lian Yu," Sara said as the Legends (joined by Laurel, Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and Wally) landed the plane. "Death place of Robert Queen, Malcolm Merlyn, Evelyn Sharp, Adrian Chase, and others."

"It's so weird being back here," Oliver said. "But where is Iris…"

Suddenly, a hooded figure began running down the mountain. Somehow, he had exceptionally good hearing, as he directly replied to Oliver's inquiry with "I wouldn't know!" and removed his disguise. It was Malcolm Merlyn.

"You!" Oliver exclaimed, shocked beyond disbelief to the point that was all he could muster.

"Yes, it's me. Why is that a surprise?" Merlyn asked innocently.

"Because you died…" Sara reminded him, as if he would forget that.

"Let's be rational. Did you ever see a body?" Merlyn laughed, then looked at everyone's confused looks. "Answer, you didn't. I was granted a reprieve…"

"Seriously, why are you here?" Oliver asked, whipping out his bow and arrow.

"It's a long story…" Merlyn lied.

"All of us have time…" The Legends (including Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, and John) agreed in unison, all able to decipher when Merlyn was making stuff up.

"I have to ask Felicity a question," Merlyn said.

Felicity backed up, and Ray looked confused. "What's going on here?"

"Felicity, how is our daughter, Mia, doing?" Merlyn asked Felicity.

"Fine...er, I mean, I have no kids...right, Ray/" Felicity asked.

"Wait, what?" Ray asked, shocked. "You cheated, Felicity?"

"Er, no," Felicity said. "After Oliver and I broke up and before we got back together, I started dating Merlyn…"

"Felicity, what has Merlyn done to you? You aren't like this," Ray said. 'In my world, you are Oliver's wife..."

"Just get out, Felicity!" Oliver exclaimed, causing her to run away screaming.

"I think I see what Merlyn's doing, trying to cause drama," Ray realized. "Uh oh, where's he off to now?"

"After him!" Mick exclaimed, heading over. The others waited a few minutes, then arrived where Dinah was knocking them out with her sonic scream.. The other members of Team Flash were there.

"Hey guys, looks like it's a bit too late for Legends..." Sara joked.

"Ray, Charlie!" Barry called. "Do you guys remember going to Hell?"

"Actually, yes," Ray said. "And Iris was there too…"

"Now we have to find her more than ever!" Barry exclaimed.

"Maybe check that prison over there?" Oliver suggested. "It is where I stashed Slade, who like Itris, was dosed with Mirakuru.


	9. Chapter 9

"Just because Iris had Mirakuru in her after being on Lian Yu, doesn't have to mean it's still there," Laurel pointed out as Team Arrow, Team Flash, and the Legends approached the prison.

"Easy for you to say," Ray sighed. "You didn't just lose Felicity, and suddenly gain new memories of a timeline where you weren't married to her…"

"Still unclear why you wanna restore a timeline where I'm dead," Laurel said.

Sara sighed. "Laurel, fourth-dimensionally speaking, we're humans, we're not gods. The timeline has been wrecked so much that it's only thanks to Ray and Charlie that our original memories were restored,"

"Yes, much like Doomworld," Mick mused. Everyone shot him a strange look. "My older self told me a bit before his death…"

"Regardless of timeline imbalances, soon, Barry, Iris, Ray, and Charlie will lose all these memories, and our hard work will be for naught," Oliver explained.

"Let's keep going, Hoss," Rene said, as he followed the others to the prison. Barry knocked on the door, and out came a woman, with graying hair, baggy eyes, clammy skin, and a wheelchair. Still, it was unmistakably Iris.

"Barry?" Iris asked, wheeling herself over to him.

"Iris, you need to explain everything!" Barry snapped. "You've put the whole timeline in jeopardy…"

"As I already know that, here goes," Iris said. "After crashing the jumpship in 1990, I accidentally killed future Star City mayor and wife of Damien Dahrk Ruve Adams, and was myself stricken with a case of amnesia. I began dating Damien, and gradually began to gain my memories back. By 2004. I remembered that Damien's and my daughter, Dawn, was supposed to be Nora Dahrk. And I realized that I could be a loving mother to not only Dawn, but to everyone else as well. This difference I had from Ruve helped me to realize, by 2015, just how deceptive Damien was, so we became estranged. I joined Team Arrow with one specific goal in mind: To prevent Laurel's death. Of course, I had no idea the ramifications of this, especially when I ran for mayor, and tried to stick with Dawn by supporting Damien's Tevat Noah. While I successfully replaced Laurel with an android, I didn't realize what it would drive Lonnie Machin to do. So, I swapped my mind with my younger self's, then transformed her body to seem worn out and decaying. However, as time cannot detect brain swaps, I was safe and became mayor of Star City, and tried to change Prometheus by marrying him, which of course didn't work either. Eventually, after Diaz impeached me, I realized I was living a lie and avoiding all of you who had once been my friends. I exiled myself to Lian Yu, and have been here ever since,"

"Iris, what you did was incredibly irresponsible and even worse than Flashpoint," Barry admitted. "But I still love you…" He leaned in to kiss Iris, but she pushed him away.

"I may have used a reverse-engineered memory flasher to implant memories of my Barry, Ray, and Charlie into you three," Iris admitted. "Using the time courier modified for space Curtis bought me after my paralysis, I was able to teleport to each and restore the memories,"

"Iris, this has just become even more confusing," Barry moaned. "You don't even have superspeed, and yet you screwed up the timeline worse than somebody who had it…"

"You know, this reminds me of Roy exiling himself to Lian Yu, Ruve becoming mayor and dying, and Laurel-2's association with Diaz," Iris realized. "So, in a way, I did similar actions to others…"

'What do you mean by Laurel-2?" Laurel asked, confused.

"In my timeline, you died and were eventually replaced by your parallel universe counterpart," Iris said.

"So, are we gonna fix the timeline?" Mick asked. "I don't want to be trapped with a bunch of gang-bangers,"

"If anyone fixes the timeline," Ray realized. "It's gotta be me, Iris, Charlie, and Barry,"

"I agree with Ray," Iris said. "I admit, I am not proud of this, and I feel so damaged...but this will restore us to normal,"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Caitlin asked. "Iris, I know we were friends, but you're dangerous. And you may be much better friends with my other self than me, so I gotta say, it's best you stay back."

"I guess I ruined everything, huh?" Iris snapped. "I was trying to replace a terrible woman, caused my husband to marry somebody else and that crabby daughter of urs, Dawn Dahrk.." Iris then hit Caitlin, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"I think you have a bit too much Mirakuru," Oliver sighed, reaching in his backpack for the special arrows, one of which he had covered with the Mirakuru cure.

"You're not shooting Iris!" Barry exclaimed, grabbing the arrow.

"This isn't Iris…" Oliver protested.

"Enough. I'm not helping any of you. Get out, right now," Iris grumbled, grabbing Caitlin and pulling her into the lair.

"Should we come back for Caitlin?" Cisco asked, evidently concerned about his friend.

"Not like she'll remember this after Ray and Charlie restore the timeline to normal," Laurel replied.

"Actually, there's a reason I don't want to restore the timeline," Ray confessed. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What happens to us, Ray?" Nate asked.

"Well, uh…" Ray began. "My other self and the rest of us were chained to a wall, being severely beaten and left for dead by a strange woman, so I decided to make up a story that only Iris could undo this madness, hoping that would save us some time,"

"So you've been lying to us?" Mona asked. "What's even going on?"

Sara turned to the other Legends. "What's going on is we're gonna undo Iris' damage ourselves, regardless of whether or not this leads to our deaths,"

"Can I come?" Laurel asked eagerly.

"I don't think that's wise, Laurel," Sara said. "If we do restore this timeline to normal, who's to say we don't cease to exist and then end up in that world on a permanent basis, with you now alive?"

"Oh, come on, Sara," Laurel said. "Pretty obvious we'll be all erased from existence, unless this continues to exist as an alternate timeline. But regardless, who here's from the original timeline anyway?"

"Laurel makes a good point," Charlie realized. "Although I'm not sure if it should just be me, Ray, Iris, and Barry,"

"Iris has gone senile, so maybe only the three of us," Barry reminded them.

"Hey, since when are you mad at Iris?" Cisco asked. "Something tells me Iris was mistaken, and you really are her Barry,"

"Well, that's true, but I have new memories of being married to Caitlin.." Barry said. "And who knows what Iris has done to Caitlin?"

"Don't you mean…" A familiar voice said. "What Caitlin has done to Iris?" The others looked over, noticing Killer Frost. "Thought you could use my help. I froze Iris, let's get to the Waverider,"

"I can help you with that," Wally laughed. "It's nice to see my sister again, even in a weird twisted version from the future, and I do have the same ability as Barry…"

"You know what, who needs Iris?" Charlie asked. "In fact, let's just bury her on the ground, Frosty, keep an eye on here, will ya?"

"Uh, alright," Killer Frost replied. The others rode on Barry and Wally (some with help from Ray's Atom technology) and headed to the Waverider.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't think you should have left her behind," Barry said to Charlie angrily as they reached the ship.

"We didn't have much of a bloody choice, mate," Charlie laughed, as she dragged Ray on board. "Now, Ray, as we're the only ones from the original timeline, let's inspect," She began fiddling around in her bag, then pulled out a fancy camera. "Smile, Ray!"

"Alright," Ray said, smiling big. However, the device Charlie was holding instead paralyzed Ray. Charlie grabbed his Atom suit ring and put it on, shapeshifting into Ray's form. She then shrank down and went inside Gideon, causing her matrix to glitch.

"Ms. Jiwe, what are you…" Gideon's voice said, only to be replaced by Iris'. "Come aboard everyone. Legends only."

"I think I will stay out. Good luck fixing the timeline Sara, love you," Laurel said, hugging Sara.

"Love you too, Laurel," Sara smiled, as she stepped onto the Waverider. "Gideon, has there been a hacking?" However, instead of a response, a device reading Identity Transmogrifier and Power Absorber appeared on the ground.

"Guys, don't get on yet," Sara announced. "We have a pro…" Before she could finish, the Waverider took off, sending a blast wave that knocked everyone out. Sara fell a couple dozen feet to the ground, but the Waverider was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Iris felt a strong sense of deja vu as she arrived back in 1990, two hours before the jumpship materialized. Star City looked so different from an aerial view. She quickly turned on the invisibility mode, then started looking for Sara and Ray, both of whom she had picked up signatures from.

"Sara? Ray?" Iris asked loudly, pretending to show genuine concern for her former friends. She had removed her "old age" and "corpse" features, and could have passed for her younger self, just with 20 extra years of life in her mind. She looked around, until she finally found Ray, then took him to the medbay. She then headed to the bridge, then transmogrified Sara to look like Charlie and herself to look like Sara.

"Charlie?" Iris asked, shaking her awake. "Charlie?"

"Huh?" Sara asked. "I'm not Charlie, it's me, Sara...what's wrong with my voice? And why do you sound like me?"

"I was afraid of this," Iris said, as Sara looked up. 'We switched bodies, mate,"

"Wow, that's weird, Charlie," Sara said. "But what's that device in your hand?"

"Which one?" Iris asked, whipping out her reverse memory flasher and blasting Sara, causing her to replace all her memories with Charlie's, then reverting to her natural appearance.

"What bloody happened, mate?" Sara asked, aa she looked at Iris.

"Your team's in Hell," Iris explained. 'Barry tried to rescue them, but they're all dead. I'm sorry,"

"No! No!" Sara exclaimed. "Where's Barry?"

"He carried Ray back to the ship, but now he's fine," Iris assured her. "They're all gone, I'm sorry," She then took Sara to the jumpship compartment.

"Blimey, the jumpship's gone!" Sara exclaimed.

Iris pointed to the ground. "It's right there," As Sara looked, Iris pushed her out of the open frame, and she crashed in the middle of the street, which caused her identity transmogrification to wear off.

"My plan failed, so I'll just say Charlie died as well," Iris decided. "Ray won't be pleased," Iris looked down at the road with fascination, as a woman (Ruve) stopped driving upon seeing Sara. She quickly put Sara in the back of her car, and turned around. Iris then grabbed a grappling hook, and landed by the jumpship. She used her hook to push it off the road, which Past Barry and Past Iris both felt. They ended up both escaping.

"Wait!" Iris screamed. "Barry, come here!"

"Iris?" Barry asked.

"I said nothing," Past Iris replied.

"Well, somebody was screaming my name," Barry replied. "I'm gonna go investigate,"

"Good luck," Past Iris said. "I'll wait for you here,"

"Thanks, Iris," Barry said, kissing her and speeding over to Future Iris.

"Iris?" Barry asked. 'But you were just over there…"

"I'm Iris from the future," Iris explained. "You need to get that me back to Hell to save the others,"

"Iris, what happens? Why is it so urgent that we save the others from Hell?" Barry asked.

"Basically, Ruve Adams dies and gets replaced by me, and I turn the world into a terrible place, more or less," Iris says. "I become evil and corrupt, and promise me that won't happen to your me…"

"Well, alright, Iris, I promise," Barry replied. It was then that Iris faded out of existence, as did the Waverider above, the Ray inside it, and the Sara in Ray's car.

"Iris!" Barry screamed.

"I'm right here, Barry, and I just want to say I'm sorry," Iris said, sneaking up behind him.

"Oh, Iris, I'm sorry too," Barry laughed, hugging her. "Let's get back to Hell and save our friends," They headed over to the jumpship, and set the coordinates for Hell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nora, aiming a gun at the now-silenced Legends, suddenly turned around and aimed it at her father, who looked at her with surprise.

"Nora?" Astra Logue asked. "But you're under my control now…"

Nora laughed, showing a piece of mind-control jewelry she was wearing. "Faking it, but this is real," She planted some explosives in the ground of the prison chamber, and one blew up Damien. As Astra was distracted by this madness, Nora freed everyone, and they joined Barry and Iris.

"Astra and Dad are MIA, but all of us are going to get out of here," Nora said happily to the Legends. "Thanks a lot to this time courier,"

As she opened the portal to the Waverider, Ray asked, "But weren't you evil?"

"All faked," Nora laughed. "It was so hard, but overall, I've decided not to revive my dad."

"Good thinking," Sara agreed, as they walked through. "Hey, we're gonna get a new jumpship,"

"Good thinking," Barry replied. "Iris and I have a few ideas for the old one, which we're gonna use to get home."

"Well, goodbye then," Sara said, as everyone gave Barry and Iris hugs. Before the parting, however, Barry asked Nora a question. "What's your mom's name?"

"Ruve Adams…" Nora replied. "You know this," She then stepped back on the ship.

"I'm glad that she's different from our Nora," Barry smiled as he and Iris got in the jumpship.

"You know, now that I think about it," Iris replied. "I've moved on from our Nora's death. Some otherworldy force seems to have compelled me,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Barry replied, as the couple evacuated Hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry bolted upward with shock as he woke up in his bed. Ever since meeting Future Iris, he had been having terrible dreams about actually being Damien Dahrk. "Iris?"

Iris rolled over. "Yes?"

"I have brown hair and green eyes, right?" He asked. "And am I a nice guy?"

"Barry, are you feeling alright?" Iris asked. "Of course you still have those things..."

"I'm sorry, I've been having a lot of dreams where you're married to Damien Darhk instead of me," Barry explained.

"Well, just know those aren't true, and never could be," Iris laughed. 'Damien's long dead and buried. Also, I love you…"

"Well, I love you too, Iris," Barry replied, glad to change the subject.

"Also, remember what day it is?" Iris asked.

"Ray's birthday!" Barry realized. "We can't forget that...I'll go tell Team Flash, you get to the Waverider,"

00000000000000000000000000000000

At Ray's birthday party, Barry and Iris were pleased to see the whole squad of Legends.

"It's so nice to be a year older, eh, Ray?" Behrad asked, as he put his totem on him.

"Definitely is," Ray replied, caressing his beard stubble.

"Glad I could throw this party, it was something I really got deprived of while living in mental institutions," Nora laughed, kissing Ray. "Also, no sign of Astra these days, so that's a huge relief."

"I'm sad Oliver and Felicity couldn't make it," Barry said. "Excited to see their daughter, Mia,"

"So if you and Red ever have a kid, what will you name them?" Mick asked Iris.

"Nora Dawn West-Allen," Iris replied. "Barry and I think that's only fitting,"

"Anyone else think Rory's nicknames are a bloody nuisance?" Constantine asked.

"Nobody asked you, John," Mona laughed.

"Guys, look out!" Sara yelled.

"Time quake?" Behrad asked.

"No, worse…" Sara said, pointing to a strange message on the comms. A holographic projection of a somewhat older Iris appeared. Everyone, especially, Iris, seemed shocked by this development. "I, Iris West-Allen," The projection of Iris. "Am genuinely sorry, even to my aberration daughter, Dawn Darhk, and erased daughter, Nora West-Allen, for creating such a huge rip in the space-time continuum. I caused my friend John Diggle to raise the son of my husband's greatest enemy. Barry Allen married Caitlin Snow. Laurel Lance lived. Rene Ramirez and Dinah Drake joined Team Flash. And I became a maniac. I need all of you. Legends, Team Arrow, Team Flash. One day, meet on Lian Yu, all of you."

"Wow, that's heavy stuff," Behrad realized. "But how will we even reach Lian Yu? Surely the ship is impractical,"

"Actually, I did unlock a new ability," Barry admitted. He grabbed some heavy equipment, then sped so fast, he lifted them all up with ease.

"A speed strength ability, fascinating," Dinah admitted, as she, Rene, and Diggle arrived on the Waverider. "You sure you can travel us 7000 miles though?"

"Nothing's impossible, Dinah. Nothing's impossible," Barry laughed.

"Listen, Hoss, we shouldn't get to Lian Yu now," Rene argued. "It's Ray's birthday, we gotta act like it!"

"Yes, yes, we do!" Nora exclaimed, as she cut Ray's birthday cake.

"I hope that other me was a good woman, Barry," Iris told Barry.

"I assure you, she definitely was," Barry smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, that was fun, huh, Ray?" Nora asked Ray, as they lay in bed together following the partying.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Ray agreed. "I do wonder though, what if we'd followed through on that other Iris' plan?"

"We could end up all dead," Nora pointed out.

The two of them began to read books in utter silence, until Ray muttered "Nora?"

"Yes?"

"Are you glad you got rid of your dad again?"

"What kind of silly question is that?"

"You love him, don't you?"

"He got too jerky to handle, so I really don't care if he's revived or not," Nora smiled.

"On the bright side," Ray pointed out. "Your way of destroying him means there is no way to get back his physical body, so he'd need a new one if he were ever revived. Make sense, Nora?" Ray looked over, but Nora appeared to be sound asleep. Oh well, at least Constantine was the expert with magic mumbo-jumbo.

0000000000000000000000000000

At midnight, a strange figure snuck into Central City Cemetery. They were wearing a black hood over their face, but appeared to have very long brown hair. The figure made their way past millions of graves, until coming to one reading "Martin Stein". They grabbed the tombstone, dug, and removed some cloth , revealing a decaying corpse. The figure quickly said something ominous in Arabic, then ran off with the body. "Father will be proud…" was the last word they said as they disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
